


critical hit

by rossettes



Series: evolution [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Hacking with Friends, Pokemon - Freeform, running from your problems and hiding them with sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossettes/pseuds/rossettes
Summary: Winning the Pokémon League isn't nearly as important when you're running from some weird evil organization that stole half of your memories. Also, the government's corrupt.Yuusaku really should've stayed in Alola.





	1. welcome to the world of pokémon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i got this super fucking good idea for a fic and i just wanted to test it out before actually working on the whole thing!!! so heres kindda like. a preview of it. in the form of a fanfic. i have everyone's teams set up and ready to go but the plot is still getting cleaned up sorry abt tht. thts why im only wiritng a few short clips bc hey. give me some time to think about the plot 
> 
> everything's kindda light hearted now but uh. i have some rlly dark ideas planned out. theyre all based on gladion and me self projecting onto my own fucking fanfic cuz im a fool 
> 
> please keep in mind: here ignis will be called. ignis cuz uhhh the plot isn't so centered around them!! mostly yuusaku and his fucking angst alright? theyre also a rotomdex guz it works out perfectly. ignis the rotom going to yuusaku's pokedex just like his fuckin duel disk im a genious lel 
> 
> also not everything yuusaku says here is the truth. most of it is tho also i've taken some huge creative liberties with this so uh yeah. fuck you konami and gamefreak; my story now. 
> 
> anyway, previous protags are all previous champions, i literally have a map for my fake region and im rlly psyched for this project tbh. i just need to brush up on my writing skills cuz theyre pretty choppy! anyway. enjoy these few snapshots of the first arc/worldbuilding arc also, what the hell is proofreading.

_“Welcome to the Aegis Region! Known for its incredibly high-tech cities and exciting battling styles, Aegis is the entertainment hub of the Pokémon World! Today’s wea—”_

_“Akira Zaizen, a member of our region’s esteemed Elite Four has finally been promoted to Head of Security at Sol Technology! After—”_

_“Go Onizuka takes out another favorite as our match here ends! With a whopping four KO’s, our reigning Battle Royal Champion—”_

_“Just yesterday, a group of Hanoi Knights were spotted outside the Memory Morgue. Authorities have blockaded the second entrance and are monitoring the first, keeping a steady stream of traffic. If you are planning on heading towards Unix City, please make sure you travel in groups. More news at seve—”_

_“And here it is folks! Blue Angel’s signature move alongside her Primarina and Alteria—”_

_“Just who is this mysterious new trainer Playmak—”_

“Turn if off.”

From Yuusaku’s deskside, a voice giggled. “Now, now great Master Playmaker! Why don’t we listen to the news castor’s opinions on your battles! Or is Master Playmaker embarrassed?” The channel changed once again, showing a young girl with her Drifblim. “Anyways Master Playmaker, you’re going to be late for that meeting with Mister Kusanagi! Yesterday it took you five minutes and fourty-two seconds to apply your eyeli—”

“I said shut up. I’m getting up. Could you stop nagging me for once you annoying piece of scrap metal?” Yuusaku reached out and grabbed the remote from under the Rotomdex’s feet, successfully turning off the small television in the corner of the room. “Watch something interesting next time I’m asleep. I felt myself losing brain cells listening to that lady speak about Zaizen’s new suit.” 

The Rotomdex giggle again. “Of course Master Playmaker! We wouldn’t want your amazing intellect getting frazzled with the latest fashion trends, yes?”

After sending the Rotomdex one last glare, Yuusaku entered the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door loudly behind him.

“Make sure to tell me when you start applying your eyeliner so I can keep track!”

“Shut up!”

 

* * *

 

Shoichi took a bite out of his hot dog, adjusting his hat with his other hand. Leaving the League without a disguise was a Zaizen thing, but Shoichi and the rest of the Elite Four wouldn’t be caught dead without some large hat or a pair of shades on before leaving.

With another bite, Shoichi looked around for any signs of his young protégé. Or friend. Or whatever Yusaku decided he was going to be for the day. Honestly, he never knew what that kid wanted to be seen as. Teenagers, Shoichi thought.

“Master Yuusaku, I can see the hot dog man! He is currently sitting five feet away from you and is eating a hot dog! Would you like to calculate how many calories are in that?"

Setting his hot dog down, Shoichi turned around and waved at the duo. Yuusaku, grabbing the Rotomdex from the air and shoving into his backpack, beelined towards his table and sat himself down across from the other man.

“Nice to see you alive and well. How’s freelance battling at the Dome working for you kid?” Shoichi asked, watching the Rotomdex struggle out of Yuusaku’s backpack before returning his gaze on the other. “Heard you were makin’ a real name for yourself. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself.”

Yuusaku waved over a server before answering, first ordering himself a cup of Roserade Tea (on Shoichi’s tab, this kid) then pushing the Rotomdex back down into his backpack with an aggressive shove.

“If it’ll get the Knights’ attention, then I don’t see why it wouldn’t be a bad idea,” he replied flippantly. “Also, a few extra bucks wouldn’t hurt.”

The server returned with a steaming cup of Roserade Tea, which was placed directly down in front of the two. Yuusaku nodded in thanks as the server ducked away. “I still need to pay for those damages from our last battle too.”

Shoichi shook his head and picked up his hot dog, “Nah, I already paid for them. Go buy some Poképuffs or something for your team.”

Yuusaku narrowed his eyes. “You pay for them every time. Let me carry my own weight for once, old man.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault I’m rich! Maybe if you come challenge the League, I’ll stop treating you like the little kid that you are.” Shoichi finished his hot dog in another bite and swallowed quickly. “Champion Yuusaku Fujiki, continuing our tradition of teenage champions. Ah, I can see the headlines already.”

The Rotomdex stuck in Yuusaku’s backpack suddenly bursted through its confinements, spinning slightly before stopping and parroting Shoichi. “Master Yuusaku, Sixth Teenage Champion of Aegis!”

Yuusaku glared at the offending Rotomdex before chugging the last drops of his drip and slamming the cup down, getting up from his seat stiffly.

“For the last time Ignis, get back in the bag.”

The Rotomdex settled on Shoichi’s left shoulder, earning himself a grin from the man and another heated glare from Yuusaku. “Getting in the bag was _soooooo_ last year!”

 

* * *

 

“Woah! What a Luxray! It’s like, just like Playmaker’s!”

Yuusaku glanced up from his position under the tree, eyes adjusting to the harsh sunlight as he left its shadow. A teenage boy around his age stood in front of his partner, gushing about its soft fur and amazingly sharp teeth as it growled at him.

He cleaned off some grass still sticking to his jeans and made his way towards them. His Luxray attempted to bite the teen’s hand, successfully scaring the kid away from its mouth, and turned towards him as if asking for his permission to finish the rest of the boy off. Yuusaku shook his head before turning to the teen.

“He doesn’t like strangers. Back off for now before he bites your hand clean off,” he said. The teen jumped back and hastily made his way towards Yuusaku. “Why are you even here? It’s the middle of nowhere.”

“Well I _was_ heading towards Peri City but I might’ve made like. A wrong turn somewhere?” The kid adjusted his hat awkwardly before continuing, “Um. So. Like? Where am I? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Yuusaku stared at the teen in front of him, his Luxray circling around him and settling at his right. The other coughed and looked the other way as Luxray sent him a glare.

“You’re in Veepen Forest. Head east and you’ll reach Peri. You heading there for a gym match or something? You don’t look like much. No offense, whatever your name is.”

The teen flushed red before answering, “N-no! I’m just visiting a friend! They’re challenging the Gym there and I was coming… for moral support! Yeah!” He took a breath and his head bolted up. Yuusaku swore he heard something snap. “Name’s Naoki Shima! I’m no big shot but I’m pretty good at battling myself. It’s just the pre-battle nerves that get me man!”

Yuusaku blinked. Shima however, wasn’t done ranting.

“And like. Whenever I get on stage I just completely freeze up! It’s like I was hit by like. One of Blue Angel’s Blizzards or something! But then I Torchicken out ‘cause the stress kills! I swear if I didn’t get these nerves I wouldda been Leauge material ages ago...” He waited for Shima to finish, letting the teen rant about his ‘pre-game jitters’ for another half hour.

“Hey. I’d love to stay and chat but if you don’t leave like right now, it’s gonna get dark. Haunters are all over this place.”

Shima let out a squeal before grabbing for his Xtransceiver. Switching to the compass app, he turned a few circles before settling east towards Peri City.

“You wanna come with or something? Safer to travel in groups I heard, especially with those Knights crawling around!” Shima offered, waving his Xtransceiver in front of the other.

“I’m good. I’m training.”

Shima readjusted his hat, sending Yuusaku a confused glance from under the lid. “B-but you said it was getting dark! The Haunters are gonna like, come after your soul and Lick it outta you!”

“I have a Gengar, and someone who knows Fly.” Yuusaku paused suddenly before asking, “Wait. Why couldn’t you have flown out of here?”

Silence.

An awkward cough later, Shima replied, “I don’t have enough badges to Fly.”

“Hahaha! The great Master Yuusaku hit a sore spot!” Ignis decided that it was the perfect time to enter the conversation, successfully waking up the dozing Luxray beside Yuusaku. “You know kid, Yuusaku here has _allllll_ his badges but doesn’t even want to be Champion! Like, what kind of messed up mentality is that? He’s always like,” Ignis paused and adjusted its voice an octave lower. “ _‘Shut up you useless piece of metal. I need to kick the Kni—’_ ”

“Say one more word and I’ll cut the voice control.”

Yuusaku glanced warily towards the other. Did he hear? Was this kid even smart enough to put two and two together? If Shima, apparently a self proclaimed Playmaker fanboy, correctly identified him as Playmaker, what would happen? Would he tell the public?

“Woah! It that a Rotomdex?! I heard only Alola got shipments of them! Why is it purple? Did you like? Modify it? Or is that what happens when you put a Shiny Rotom in?”

Yuusaku’s train of thought completely crashed and burned.

“Yep, yep! That’s me! Straight outta Master Yuusaku’s very own garage! He calls me Ignis.”

Ignis floated around the other boy, bouncing up and down. “You know, you really should be going now! In approximately three hours and twenty-four minutes, no light will be able to be seen! If you head out now, you’ll reach Peri in--” Ignis stopped, numbers flying across its main panel as it computed estimations.

“Two hours!”

“Two hours?!”

Yuusaku scoffed.

“Master Yuusaku, it’s rude to not accompany a guest back! You know, this is why Mister Kusanagi says you’ll be forever alone with no friends and only your team to talk to! And me of course, but that’s no problem! Really now, don’t be such sulky teenager.”

A sigh, followed by a flash of white as Luxray was returned to his ball. “When we get back I’m tossing your mainframe out. But first,” Yuusaku turned to meet Shima’s eyes, “we have to escort some idiot back to town.”

“Hey! Idiot is a prohibited word!”

 

* * *

 

“No contenders for the Champion Title?” Akira Zaizen asked, slowly removing his blazer and draping it over the chair in front of him. He slid into his seat smoothly and rested his chin on his left hand. “It’s been what? Five years?”

“There was some kid who tried earlier today but Specter handed his ass over to him. Not that I’m complaining though, less work for me!” the woman to his right replied cheerfully. She leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. “It’s not like we have anyone defending the title right now anyway. I mean, our champ’s been long gone for three years but who cares at this point? We’ve been covering it up for like four.”

Akira sighed, letting his shoulders sag. “They’re going to find out eventually, Ema. The Knights are getting closer to breaking our wall; Kusanagi won’t be able to hold them off for that long, even with that so-called protégé of his.”

Ema looked at him curiously and asked, “Ho? A student? Have you met the kid yet? Think he’s any good?”

Reaching for his laptop set on the table before them, Akira quickly pulled up the Kusanagi’s student’s trainer profile. “Yuusaku Fujiki, sixteen. He’s got all eight badges yet he hasn’t once challenged the League. He’s not registered in the Battle Dome and he isn’t registered as a Coordinator either. His record’s pretty clean aside from some battle damage during his and Kusanagi’s battles. He’s won all his battles asides from three, all of them early in his journey against Kusanagi and another trainer.” Looking up from the screen, Akira saw Ema smile. “What’s so funny?”

“This Yuusaku Fujiki sounds quite interesting…” Ema leaned forward and turned the laptop towards her. “His Pokémon are all leveled eighty and higher, but his team’s got some weak points. But… he’s definitely Champion material. Though, there is one thing…”

Akira blinked. “And what is that?”

“Didn’t Shoichi say he gave his Gengar to this kid?”

“It’s most likely in his PC box. He did receive it quite late on his journey.”

Ema shook her head and turned his laptop back to face him. “Says here there's nothing in his PC box. So he’s either having Shoichi hold onto it or released it?”

“Wait,” Akira backtracked. “Nothing in his PC box? It’s only him and his main team then? Quite unusual for a trainer. Even those big time trainers we see on TV have interchangeable Pokémon. They rarely do switch to them to keep up their main team’s appearances but it’s good to have some backup.”

Ema nodded, “Like your sister. We can’t be having a champion with a non-complete team. If something ever happens to one of them he’d be put at quite the disadvantage. But if he had Shoichi’s Gengar…”

The pair stayed silent, contemplating the options.

“Ah. It’s probably at the daycare,” a voice spoke from behind them. Heads turning, the two were face-to-face with Specter. “Kusanagi frequently visits that town anyway.”

Silence.

“Oh _jeez_ how did I not think of that!” Ema flailed before slumping back into her seat. “I’m an idiot. Anyway, we gotta invite this kid over some time. Battle him. Shove the title ‘Pseudo-Champion’ onto him and hope for the best! Continuing the traditional teenager champ and ‘Yuu’ thing Aegis has going on, it’s a total win-win situation!”

Specter hid a smile behind his hand. “Yes. Quite the coincidence.”

Releasing a sigh of exasperation at his fellow two Elite Four members, Akira begrudgingly agreed. “Alright. I’ll call Kusanagi and ask him if Fujiki is free tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

“Master Revolver. I have… news for you.”

The masked figure turned and nodded, allowing his second in command to speak.

“Playmaker is taking out our undercover agents at a very alarming rate. If this is to continue, I fear that we will have no information on Sol Technology. Either we confront Playmaker directly, or we find out his true identity and eliminate him. What shall be our plan, Master Revolver?”

The two stood still as Revolver’s hand slowly stroked the side of his mask. “I believe… that we shall confront Playmaker directly. Do we have anyone available and strong enough to challenge this dark horse? Perhaps you could check his skills yourself.”

“I will look into it and train someone to match Playmaker’s strength. However I apologize, as I myself will not be free tomorrow to check his skills. The League is hosting one of our owns’ proteges. He is quite promising, as I’ve heard from my colleagues. A potential Champion in the making.”

Revolver nodded and turned, his back facing his partner. The Beheeyem floating besides Revolver glowed dimly as he spoke again.

“So be it. I have no hold over what you do at the League,” he said slowly. “Though, do try to… invite this so-called future Champion into our team. He might be an asset in the near future,” Revolver commented, a smile growing behind his mask. “You may leave now, Specter.”

“Right away, sir.”

 

* * *

 

Go saw Playmaker standing silently as he turned the corner. The other was typing away on his Xtransceiver, standing oblivious to Go’s approach. His head snapped up as Go walked closer and  loomed over him, arms crossed and glaring at the shorter teen.

“Here for a Battle Royal today? I might join you if you are.”

Playmaker slipped his Xtransceiver back into his pocket and frowned. “No, I’m here for my singles battle. I’ll take you up on your offer one day though, but I can’t promise that I’ll be any good.”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine,” Go gruffed. “My expectation for you are high, Hero of Aegis.” Turning away from the other, Go began to walking away.

“I watched your match by the way; Incineroar’s quite the impressive Pokémon . I’m sure the kids love him.”

Go smiled, but didn’t turn back.

 

* * *

 

“Brother, did you watch my match?” Aoi asked, legs swinging from her seat next to Akira. “And will you ever come to watch me compete one day? I promise it’s really more interesting when you get to actually hear Aria’s voice.”

Akira smiled and nodded, turning to his younger sister and ruffling her hair. “I’ll be there one day. But as a member of the Elite Four, you know that I can’t casually walk into the Battle Dome without getting bombarded by paparazzi. I wouldn't want to steal your fans away from you, sister. And I’m sure your Primarina’s voice is very beautiful.”

“Yeah, her voice really is something…” Aoi’s voice trailed off. “Ah. I’m probably bothering your work right now. Should I leave you to your work?”

“It’s fine,” Akira replied. “It’s not often that I get to see you. And I don’t have much work today. It’s Emma’s turn to do the paperwork. I’m reviewing someone’s Trainer Profile so we can test him in the near future.”

Aoi blinked owlishly.

“Who? And you’re sending them a Writ of Challenge? Aren’t those only give to potential Champion candidates? Unless...” Aoi let out a breath. There hasn’t been a formal Writ of Challenge sent to anyone since Elite Four member Seto Kaiba sent one to the legendary Yuugi Moutou. “Do you really think they’ll be the next in line? Can I meet them?”

Aoi’s question was met with silence as Akira suddenly stopped and reached into his pocket. He stared at his retrieved Xtransceiver blankly. After a quick reply with a few swipes, Akira finally answered. “I do believe he’s capable… But Kusanagi just sent me a reply saying that we’re to have a meeting about the matter. The boy is coming with him apparently. You may come if you wish.”

Standing up from her chair, Aoi followed after her brother out of the room. “I’ll be there. But you never answered my question. Who’s getting the invite?”

Upon entering the meeting room, Akira replied.

“Yuusaku Fujiki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time: an acutal pkmn battle. maybe? some plot? idk kek 
> 
> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh how is it. srry theyre so weirdly ordered i guess i typed these mostly on my phone!!!!!!!!!! ILL WORK ON THE rest of these someday lolololol 
> 
> remember to leave a like, comment, and subscribe see u gaymers


	2. from the past to the present!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellllo gammerrrrsssss...
> 
> sorry this is so sort i got into some. bullshit. LMAO!
> 
> srry i got like some plot done AKA yusakus and revolvers/hanoi/kusanagi's backstories nd shit all done but im still kindda sorting out sol tech's lmaooooooo. its not fun at all tbh
> 
> i had a revelation on tumblr tht i based yusakus team a bit too much on someone else team oopes hahahahahaahaha sorry gamers no one else's team is like that. just yusakus lmao
> 
> another kindda weird and choppy chapter. i actually think i might revist this one and smooth it out. i focused really heavily on one section AKA the ~past~ tht i think it. kindda out does the rest of this chapter. 
> 
> its also kindda the only plot relevent thing in this chapter i guess hahaha oopes sorry again! anyway. :))))

“I refuse."

The room remained silent for another beat before the older Zaizen asked, “And why is that?”

Kusanagi clicked his tongue, scratching his head as the occupants of the room turned to stare at him. “‘Ya see, Yuusaku here has some personal things he needs to finish up with before he’ll even consider taking your Writ.” The pair shared a look before Kusanagi continued. “Maybe once he wraps up some loose ends, he’ll consider it. Right?” Sending a pointed look towards Yuusaku, the boy only turned the other way. 

“I won’t make any promises.”

The room fell into silence once more, growing more uncomfortable by the second. 

“Well if there are no more questions,” Yuusaku stood, “then I will be taking my leave. Let’s go Kusanagi.”

The man in question rose from his seat, muttering  _ ‘you aren’t my trainer’  _ under his breath before following the younger trainer to the door. They crossed the room without another word, their steps echoing around the large room. 

“W-wait!”

Yuusaku turned, Kusanagi bumping into him slightly at the quick stop, and stared at the younger Zaizen. All eyes followed as Zaizen rose from her seat and took a step towards the pair. 

“I’m sure my brother will be able to help you with whatever project or problem you’re facing. I might not be much help, but I’ll assist as well! So please…” Zaizen trailed off, tugging at her skirt as she realized everyone’s stare. “J-just… Please, accept my brother’s Writ! He’s been stressing over finding a new champion ever since he took up the position. I swear, you won’t have to do anything major until you finish your task. Just please don’t walk away without thinking about it!”

“He won’t be able to do anything about it. It’s entirely personal,” Yuusaku replied. He narrowed his eyes before adding, “And I doubt you would either.” With that, he turned and exited the room, Kusanagi following him out with a long sigh.

 

* * *

 

“Playmaker’s Luxray takes a devastating hit from Toxic! Will it be able to shake it off by itself?”

The audience roared, cheering and jeering at their own respective competitor as they stared wide-eyed at the fallen Luxray lying in front of Playmaker. It stood up slowly, gaining another wave of yells from the audience, before snarling and shaking its whole body. The Luxray jumped up and let out another loud growl at the opponent's Crobat before stomping its paw against the ground.

“And Luxray is up!” the commentator yelled, earning whoops and screams from the crowd behind him. “If Luxray gets one more good hit on the Knight’s Crobat, Playmaker will be the winner of this match!” 

The Crobat flittered around in the air, its trainer clenching their teeth in concentration as Playmaker planned his next move. 

“Luxray, hit it with a Wild Charge.”

“Dodge it!”

Playmaker’s Luxray began running directly towards the Crobat, its eyes following the opponent as it began to violently swing itself side to side in hopes of avoiding the move. Luxray’s body, surrounded in blazing electricity, jumped right towards the Crobat, narrowly hitting its wing before landing and charging once again, this time hitting the Crobat directly. The two Pokémon  fell to the ground with a loud crash, a cloud of dust forming from the fall.  

“And Crobat is down! Will it be able to recover from a super effective move?”

The crowd’s yells dimmed down as they waited for the dust to clear, eager to see if the almighty Playmaker had once again defended his title. 

“And here are the results… Crobat is officially…” 

The smoke cleared.

Silence.

“Crobat is officially down! Trainer Playmaker has won this match!”

Cheers erupted from the crowd, shaking the stadium as the Knight of Hanoi quickly returned their Crobat and escaped from the stadium. Playmaker’s Luxray trotted over to its trainer and bowed its head, accepting a congratulatory heat-pat before being returned to its Pokéball.  

Giving the crowd a curt nod, Playmaker exited the stadium.

Turning the corner, he slammed directly in another trainer, their Pokémon letting out a low growl as they two recovered from their collision. 

“Shit. Sorry.”

The other trainer simply shook their head and coughed. “No! It’s my fault um… Playmaker? Right? I should’ve been watching where I was going…” The trainer turned to their Ninetales, calming it down as its blue tails swung back and forth. “Really, I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings. Congratulations on your win by the way!”

Playmaker nodded. “Thank you. Though, I’m at fault too though. There’s no need to apologize so much,” Playmaker sent a look at the Ninetales still glaring at him. “Good luck on your next match, Blue Angel. Perhaps we could battle one day.” With curt wave Playmaker was gone, leaving the trainer and her partner completely alone. 

 

* * *

 

“Sooooo… are you gonna ever let me see the rest of your team?”

“Who are you again?”

The other trainer let out a frustrated sighed as he reintroduced himself again. “My name is Naoki Shima! Naoki Shima I tell you! Remember it next time or something!”

Yuusaku groaned. “How did you even find me? Peri is seven routes away and you don’t even have a Pokémon that knows fly. How are you here?”

Shima snickered and adjusted his cap. “Heh. You elitists and your HM’s… I use good ‘ol fashion muscle! Check out these guns!” Flexing, Shima struck a pose and sent a smile in Yuusaku’s direction, earning him another groan. “You see these?” He changed his position. “Breaking boulders with a nice punch... Swimming against the tides… These babies have done it all!” 

“That’s not safe at all.”

“Huuhhh… I don’t think you have any place to say what is and isn’t safe Master Yuusaku! After all, you  _ are _ doing some pretty dangerous stuff yourself!” Ignis pipped. “I’d say… you’re doing even more dangerous things than good old Naoki Shima here!” The pair turned to face the floating Rotomdex, lounging lazily on Yuusaku’s left. 

“You choose the worst times and things to say to strangers, Ignis,” Yuusaku sighed. The Rotomdex simply rolled its eyes as Yuusaku stood up. “If you stop following me around. I’ll battle you, alright?” 

Shima visibly paled as he shook his head and replied. “Uh! No thanks! Battling you would be a total waste of time… I really don’t think your Luxray wants to see me again ha ha…” Shima trailed off, looking a bit more shaken than he previously was at the thought of Yuusaku’s Luxray. “Actually, you know what? You don’t even need to show me the rest of your team! They’re probably all very strong and willing to snap me in half…”

“The only one who would be physically able to snap you clean in half is my Metagross. I doubt the others could,” Yuusaku reasoned. “Or my Garchomp, if you threatened him enough.” 

A pause.

“M-metagross?! A-and a Garchomp?!” Shima shrieked. “They’ll kill me!”

Ignis floated closer to the despairing teen and gave him a few pats on the head. “Would you like to meet them?”

“Huuh?! No way?! Didn’t you hear Fujiki? They’ll snap me right in half!”

“Master Yuusaku trains them all very well! I’m sure he’ll be able to control them if he wanted to,” Ignis snarked, tone dripping with sarcasm. “They’re all lovely Pokémon! I’ve met them all myself. Though, one of them tried to bite my arm off…”

“What?!”

Yuusaku grabbed the Rotomdex from the air and stuffed it back into his backpack. “I’m leaving. Bye.” With a swift wave of his hand, Yuusaku left the Pokémon Center, his backpack making a racket behind him. 

 

* * *

 

His parents were long gone. He lived by himself, hiding away in a shabby one-room home. It was dark, cold for most of the season, and entirely empty aside from the bare necessities. The young boy didn’t mind the living conditions, as he was too busy training his Pokémon to really care. He was strong and independent, and the money his parents left him wasn’t going to last forever. The faster he defeated the league, the faster his money would accumulate. 

The boy held no ill-will against the foundation that his parents were killed in. It was a sad accident, the authorities told him years ago. Evidence told otherwise, but the men and women dressed in blue never wanted to send a child off to the orphanage with the hope of one day getting revenge on their parents’ killers; never wanted a child to rot from revenge. 

So, the boy arrived at the orphanage with only the clothes on his back and the knowledge that adults were not afraid to lie to him. He stayed there for a year before breaking away by himself, seeking refuge in an old home he bought off an older man. 

Yuusaku Fujiki’s parents are dead, but he surely wasn’t.

He had made sure of that.

 

* * *

 

It was nightfall when Yuusaku decided to begin his training. He hated training in broad daylight, where adults would come up to him and ask him where his parent were, and why he was training by himself. He was never by himself, Yuusaku told them indignantly, as he had his Pokémon with him at all times. The adult would either get his message and apologize, eventually leaving him in a crummier mood than he was before; or insisted to bring him to the authorities so he could find his parents. 

Yuusaku usually let his Shinx deal with such adults.

The air was warm when he began his training. Yuusaku released his Riolu from its Pokéball, feeding it a sweet poffin before reviewing his training regimen mentally.  

A sudden scream interrupted his thoughts. 

Both Yuusaku and Riolu froze on the spot, eyes widening as they turned in the direction of the scream. Another scream followed, this time more strained. The pair turned and looked at each other before running in the direction of the scream. Pushing tree branches away from their faces and narrowly avoiding tree stumps, Yuusaku and Riolu made their way deeper into the forest. The wild Pokémon seemed to be heading in the opposite direction from them.

The smell of iron soon reached their noses, and fearing for his partner’s safety, Yuusaku reached for Riolu’s Pokéball. 

“Riolu. Return,” the boy whispered. His partner was gone in a flash of white light. Walking deeper into the forest and closer to the source of the smell, Yuusaku nervously clenched his fists.  

Reaching a clearing, he heard a low growl. Yuusaku quickly turned towards the direction of the sound, eyes widening in horror at the sight he saw. A man sprawled on the ground, bleeding profoundly from a large gash on his hip, laying underneath a large beast. 

Yuusaku took a step back, his foot stepping on a small twig. The sound echoed through the clearing, the young boy’s eyes glazing over as the large beast turned directly towards him. There was nothing but complete silence as the two stared at each other, before the large beast took a step forwards in Yuusaku’s direction. 

Panicking, his hand instinctively reached into the unzipped portion of his backpack. Eyes still trained on the large beast, Yuusaku could do nothing but reach for something as his whole body began to shake and his knees began to lock.

The beast let out a growl before running across the clearing towards Yuusaku and leaping to–

 

* * *

 

“You’re awake.”

Yuusaku blinked slowly as white seeped into his vision. Using his arms, the boy lifted his body up against the pillows behind him. He turned towards the voice: a man wearing a white doctor’s coat. 

“You were out for some time. How are you feeling?”

Looking around the room once more, sighing in relief when he noticed that his team had been placed on his bedside, Yuusaku mumbled a quick, “I feel fine.” 

The doctor nodded, scribbling something incoherent onto his clipboard. “And do you remember anything from that night?”

“Which night?”

Silence.

Scribbling something again, the doctor replied softly. “It seems that you have some missing memories. What is the last thing you can recall?”

Yuusaku attempted to recollect what he had been previously been doing, only to remember where he had slept last night. He could barely recall his name, and he was barely sure that he had his age correct. Nothing other than the bare bones of his memories remained. He shook his head, face pale as he began holding his head between his hands in hopes of regaining anything he had lost. 

“I only remember going to sleep back home, sir. And my name and age.”

A hum. More scribbling. “That is… odd. I was sure the rest of your memories would have been left intact…”

“What do you mean?”

The doctor sent him an odd look, something that Yuusaku couldn’t quite place. “Memories of what happened last night. You most likely were traumatized by the event and your conscious made an effort to protect you by making you forget it. Though, it is strange why it made you forget everything before it as well.” Standing, the doctor nodded in the other’s direction. “I’ll send a nurse in to check your vitals. If everything goes well, you will be released. Your team has been healed by Nurse Joy. Feel better soon.”

Yuusaku frowned.

 

* * *

 

_ “The Knights of Hanoi have once again struck! With a large Pokémon leaving a wake of destruction, the Knights have captured Celestia Town and are currently not allowing any entries or exits. Tuning in with our reporter, Mis–” _

Yuusaku stared at the screen. 

_ The Knights of Hanoi… _

_ Could’ve it been them…? _

Standing up, Yuusaku made his way across the near-empty Pokémon Center. Upon reaching the front desk, he typed in his information into the PC Box and swiped his trainer card.

Opening the PC Box, Yuusaku paused when he noticed another Pokéball sitting next to his Riolu. Looking around, he first added Riolu back onto his team before picking up the other Pokeball residing in his box. Yuusaku checked the Pokémon's summary box, only to be given an error screen. Another moment passed before the screen flashed blue and a name appeared on the screen.

Yuusaku’s blood ran cold as he stared at the photo of the Pokémon.

Type:Null. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh revolvers backstory will explain type null. i just rlly wanted yusaku to have a null bc wow that backstory boys yeeehaw
> 
> i bent a lot of vrains and pokemon canons for this so fuck you once again konami and gamefreak
> 
> also. aoi will b important later on just. not at this very moment. so will ema and specter. fuck specter honestly. 
> 
> i was gonna write more but i forgot. haha


	3. and so it begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! whats up gamers back at it again with a kindda short chapter. i was kindda inspired today nnd ep 7 happened so. writing is gonna slow down now cuz i still have plot point i need to plan out. writing a fic w next to no prep is kindda hard haha oopes
> 
> i dnt rlly kno what else to put here lol

Closing the door behind her, Aoi slowly sunk to the ground. Her Ninetales trotted over to her dutifully, resting its head on her lap as Aoi let out a soft sigh. The pair sat in the dark changing room in silence.

Aoi pulled out her phone from her blazer’s pocket and checked her homescreen, smiling at her fans’ encouragements before frowning at her brother’s sudden message. It was short and curt, as it always was, and left no room for arguments. Aoi clicked her tongue and cleared her screen of notifications before shutting it off. Her Ninetales lifted its head off her lap and let out a whine as Aoi pushed herself off the floor, phone still in hand, and made her way towards her room.  

Ignoring the makeup still on her face, Aoi threw herself onto her bed and pressed her face into the nearest pillow she could grab. Ninetales entered soon after, letting out a whine before hopping onto the bed to join its trainer. 

They stayed like that until Akira came home.

 

* * *

 

“Maser Yuusaku! Did you watch Go Onizuka’s last battle? It sure was something!” Ignis floated into Yuusaku’s bedroom, a smile on its face. “You really should battle him sometime! He seems quite strong. Pretty sure he’ll be one heck of a challenge!”

“I’d rather not,” was the reply as Yuusaku stared impassively at the video playing on his laptop. “I only battle the Knights.”

Ignis floated closer to Yuusaku’s laptop, eyeing the video playing with a smirk on its face. “Watching Blue Angel’s battles now huh? Is this what you humans call love at first run-in?”

Yuusaku sent a glare at the Rotomdex before returning to the video. “No. Kusanagi said that she was Zaizen’s younger sister. I was merely confirming what he told me.”

“Hmmm? You don’t trust Mister Kusanagi’s data? Isn’t he friends with the older Zaizen? Why doubt his information?” 

“I doubt they’re friends.”

The Rotomdex landed on the other’s bed and stared. “Aren’t all the Elite Four member friends? You kind of have to be if you’re helping the whole region run properly. Imagine the mess Aegis would be without them!”

Yuusaku let out a breath before pausing the video and turning to face Ignis. “The only ones who are ‘friends’ are Bessho and Zaizen, and Arceus knows that they’re only friends because they’re useful to each other. Kind of like you and I.” 

“Ouch! So harsh Master Yuusaku!”

The trainer simply rolled his eyes before continuing, “Kusanagi doesn’t trust any of them. Bessho is fickle, Zaizen is too tied to Sol Technology, and Specter… does his own thing apparently.” 

“So… the Elite Four are all split?”

“I guess,” Yuusaku replied, eyes focused on the paused screen next to them. “I’m only checking because Zaizen must have given him the info. I can trust Kusanagi, I always have. But the older Zaizen is something else.”

The Rotomdex let out a giggle before floating up and settling on top of Yuusaku’s laptop. “Mister Kusanagi really is quite the fellow! It takes nerves of steel to be friends with the great Master Playmaker, huh? Guess that makes us friends too then, ‘cause my nerves really are steel!” 

“Your logic is flawed.”

“Tch!”

 

* * *

 

A pair of door slid open, revealing a dark room illuminated by screens of various trainers’ battles. The man entered without hesitation, ignoring the glowing eyes of the Pokémon next to the large revolving chair.

“I’ve returned with Salamence, Sir.”

No reply. A gloved hand motioned towards a table and the man nodded, walking over to the desk silently and dropping the Pokéball onto it. With a bow, the man left through the doors. 

“Beheeyem. Release your comrade from its Pokéball.”

A quiet  _ ‘hee’  _ was his reply as the Pokémon floated over to the desk and released the dragon in a flash of white. Salamence let out a roar as it stretched its limbs out, scanning the room before its eyes landed on the form of its trainer. 

“It’s nice to have you back. We’ve missed you.”

The Beheeyem nodded its head in agreement before drifting back to its trainer’s side, staring at the large dragon before it as its master carefully stroked the top of the dragon’s lowered head. 

“It’s been quite quiet without you. Charizard has been restless without a flying mate,” Revolver turned to his other partner and nodded towards the door. A click was heard a second later before Revolver carefully slid off his mask, auburn hair settling naturally around the frame of his face. 

“After all, you’re essential to the mission.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey! Is that you Fujiki? It’s me Naoki Shima!”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

Aoi quietly made her way down the halls of the Pokémon League. Her brother had requested her to once again to stop her charade as Blue Angel. She had simply stayed quiet and nodded, confused as to why he asked her to stop when he previously seemed to not care. Was it the threat of the Knights getting to him? She was strong enough to hold her own, Aoi thought. 

Turning the corner, she realized that she had taken the wrong path. The hallway was dark and gloomy, as if ghosts haunted the hall itself. Before she could turn around and leave, Aoi heard a voice from deeper in.

_ “... Defeat Playmaker… I will send a Knight… you with your…” _

Eyes widening, Aoi crept closer to the room, careful to not make any noise that would distract the speaker from their phone call. 

“Yes. Of course Master. I will not fail you again.” A click.

Aoi froze as she saw the form of the her brother’s co-worker Specter turning off his XTransceiver. She turned around and fled the hallway as the blood rushed through her ears. She had to tell her brother, and quickly. With this information…

Aoi clenched her fists and she sped up, careful not to make a sound as she turned the corner.

With this information, her brother could eliminate the threat of the Knights and her reign as blue Angel could continue. 

And maybe… her brother would finally realize that she wasn’t a weak child anymore.

 

* * *

 

They grabbed them by the arm.

 

* * *

 

Looking back behind him, Yuusaku made sure no one had followed him into the dark forest. The crunching leaves beneath his feet, along side with the cries of Noctowls, were the only things heard throughout the forest. Pokémon peered through the tree branches to watch the trainer make his way through the thick groves. 

Yuusaku had long shaken the fear of wild Pokémon attacking him on his path to the center of the forest. He had his team, and no wild Pokémon would dare attack a trainer with a complete team. Still, their stares were nerve wracking. 

As the trees thinned out Yuusaku reached inside his pocket, his hand curling around a smooth Pokéball. He pulled his hand out quickly, avoiding the stares of the Pokémon behind him. His back was already burning from their stares, and it was better not to catch so much more of their attention even if he was a powerful trainer. Yuusaku quickly pushed away the last of the branches, reaching a small clearing illuminated by the bright light of the moon. 

A small group of Swanna floating in a pool of water perked up at his entrance before turning their heads away haughtily and returning to their slumber. Yuusaku let out a small breath he hadn’t known he was holding in.

Reaching into his pocket again, he pulled out a Pokéball and released the Pokémon inside. There was a flash of white before a large Pokémon appeared before him. It let out a low growl before it lower its head in apology as Yuusaku entered its line of sight. 

“It’s alright. You were scared,” Yuusaku whispered. He let out a sigh, before rubbing the top of the Pokémon’s helmet. “Really now, Null.”

The flock of Swanna were staring now, and before Yuusaku could glare at them back they flew off in a flurry of feathers. Type:Null let out a strained gurgling sound as it watched the group of bird Pokémon fly away. It whined, trotting over to the shimmering pool of water and pawing the feathers floating around with its claws. Yuusaku followed after it, eyes sad at the sight.

“You have others that care for you, you know. You don’t have to fit in,” Yuusaku reasoned as he lowered himself down next to the large beast. It let out another whine before flopping down next to its trainer. “The rest of the team cares for you. A lot.”

It stared back at Yuusaku, as if not trusting the other’s words. Jutting its head into Yuusaku’s side gently, it grunted before letting out a muffled snort. 

“Ow.”

“Erhmmm.”

Smiling, Yuusaku playfully shoved the larger Pokémon and ruffled its fur. “Not funny. That hurt, you know. Your helmet really is something else.”

Type:Null didn’t reply, simply dropping its heavy head onto its trainer’s lap. The pair sat in silence as they watched the Swanna feathers drift around slowly in the water, the moon reflected in it.

“You know,” Yuusaku started quietly, “we’re pretty similar. You know?” 

A grunt and a huff. 

“I can’t remember anything,” he said. “I only remember you and the rest of my team. Do you think my parents are even alive?” Yuusaku combed his hand through the Pokémon’s fur, smoothing out small knots and observing the odd patches of discolored fur. “I doubt it.”

Type:Null let out a whine, sensing its trainer’s discomfort. It stopped as Yuusaku shook his head, “I don’t really care about it. I have Kusanagi and you guys. And you too, Ignis.” 

His Pokémon stilled as the Rotomdex climbed out of his backpack, bashfully scratching at its screen’s upper corner. “Ah… Nothing escapes your observations, huh Master Playmaker.”

“It’s obvious when you leave the Dex and eat all the Poké Puffs. I was wondering why my bag was so light,” Yuusaku commented, a hand calming the large beast on his lap. “You ruined the mood.” 

Ignis shrugged. “Oopes.”

Yuusaku rested his head against the flank of Type:Null. He closed his eyes and sighed. “I’ll forgive you if you let me sleep here and wake me up at sunrise.”

“You always do!”

There was no reply as Ignis floated back into the trainer’s backpack before returning again and throwing a jacket over the quiet form of Yuusaku. 

“Sweet dreams, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse the typos if there are any. s/o to gun man u know who u are!!!!!!!!!!!111 
> 
> remember to like, comment and subscribe to my channel gamers peace


	4. enter, the mysterious specter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey srry for this rlly short and late chpt ive been watchin 12 shows this season plus followin a new kpop group and honestly i dont kno why i do this to myself im dead
> 
> expect more hiatuses lol. this chpt was written mostly on my phone lol. thnx google docs!
> 
> i added more refs. check out the official tumbler @ vrqins on tumblr folks for teams, region maps, and the hall of fame or smth
> 
> ALSO please check out tht sweet extra chpt of yusaku and shoichis first meeting, also part of this series thnx

_ He was frozen behind a crumbling pillar, watching as his father stared down the monstrous beast that their predecessors before them swore to protect. The wind was silent. His heart was racing.  _

_ “You dare defy me?” it asked, voice full of rage and betrayal. “You defy me after all I have done for your kind? After the riches I have given to your people? Imbecile!”  _

_ His father did not flinch. “My family has been cursed by you. I am here to free the futures of my sons. We have grown tired of serving an arrogant god as yourself!”  _

_ “And you have come to my sacred lands to contain me in this… capsule. Who is the arrogant one here? You truly are a fool.” _

_ The boy shook in fear as the beast stepped closer to his father. He wanted to run, but his feet were rooted to the ground. He dared not cry. _

_ “You do not deserve the gifts I have bestowed on your kind. Begone from my land! Begone from the memories of those who have loved you! Begone you disgraceful human! The Knights of Hanoi? Do not be a fool! Your title shall be stripped of and forgotten; your sons shamed from the family you have so foolishly betrayed. Begone from my sight!”  _

_ There was a flash of light, blinding the boy who had been watching from a distance. When all was settled, what the boy saw was not his father, but a single Pokéball. The monstrous beast had disappeared. Alongside it, his father. _

 

* * *

 

“Kusanagi.”

Shoichi turned to face his co-worker. Zaizen looked wary and tired, eyes bloodshot from hours of missing sleep. If he weren’t such a cocky bastard, Kusanagi would have offered to cover for him the piles of paperwork that had built up on his desk. Instead, Shoichi nodded and cocked an eyebrow at the other. 

“Have you perhaps heard from or seen my sister? I told her to call or text me the moment she got home last night. I haven’t heard a thing from her and as much as I would like to go home to check on her, I simply have too much work on my hands to leave,” Zaizen explained. “I called her repeatedly but she just won’t pick up. You can imagine my concern.”

Not wanting to be an asshole, Shoichi nodded slowly. “Yeah, I can understand. Though, kids these days are always forgetting to check their phones. I sometimes can’t reach Yuusaku for days. Doesn’t stop me from worrying sometimes though. Kid’s a real handful.” 

“Ah, yes. Understandable…”

“But,” Shoichi started, “that is a considerable amount of time for her not to check her phone. She usually picks up right away, right?” He received a nod from Zaizen before he continued. “Tell you what. I’ll help you out and do all the paperwork you would’ve missed if you simply flew home and checked. You’re gonna owe me big time but I how much you care about your sister.”

The man before him relaxed so much it was almost comical. Shoichi couldn’t help but let out a laugh as Zaizen nodded in his direction and  _ flew  _ out of the room to find his sister. 

He couldn’t help but wonder if he would do the same for Yuusaku, or the missing brother that had always been at the back of his mind. 

“Aw jeez. I’m way too nice,” Shoichi complained to himself as he let out a sigh. Yeah he said he wouldn’t help, but Yuusaku had always told him he was too soft. 

Damn.

 

* * *

 

_ You’re missing something, aren’t you? _

 

* * *

 

Specter started at the young trainer before him, eyes narrowing as he saw her hands clenched tightly around her XTransceiver. 

“The young Zaizen. Quite the catch Dusknoir. Your duty is done, return to your Pokéball.” Specter sent his Pokémon a nod before sending it back into its ball. “Now, we can’t have you running around with such important information. Kadabra?”

Another Pokémon stepped out of the shadows and turned to its trainer. 

“Wipe that information from her mind and teleport her back in front if the Zaizen residency. Report to me after.” The Elite Four member turned and left, leaving the Psychic Pokémon with the slumbering Zaizen.

 

* * *

 

“ _ And Blue Angel’s ace has fallen! What will she send out after that devastating attack?!” _

Shoichi stared at the screen, smiling as he saw the focused expression on Yuusaku’s face. Ignis has settled on the younger trainer’s shoulder, face as focused as the other next to him. 

_ “What’s this? Blue Angel sends out her deadly beauty, Roserade! It’s time for an all out Grass VS Grass attack! With one Pokémon each, who will take today’s victory?!” _

“Obviously Blue Angel, her Roserade is dual-type so it must know some Poison Type moves,” Yuusaku muttered, the Rotomdex nodding sagely by his side. “The Simisage is done for.” 

The screen flashed as the Simisage attacked, the Roserade barely flinching as it prepared its counter, sending a purple sludge bomb toward its opponent.

It landed directly on the Simisage’s chest, sending it flying back a few meters before it finally collapsed onto its knees and eventually fell face forward. 

_ “And there we have it, Blue Angel has turned the tides and won with a simple one-hit attack! Stay tuned for fiery Battle Royal featuring our very own reigning Royal Champ, Go Onizuka!” _

Ignis reached for the remote and fiddled with the volume. “You want me to change it or are we waiting for Onizuka’s match as well?”

Yuusaku shrugged. “We might as well watch that too.”

“You can watch it while you eat. Food’s almost done,” Shoichi called from the kitchen. “Don’t give me that look Yuusaku, I know you’ve been skipping meals.”

The young trainer rolled his eyes and slouched back into the couch. “Whatever.”

“You’re starting to look like a twig kid. I’m not having you pass out on live television because you wouldn’t eat a hotdog at my house for free.”

Ignis snickered as it rose from Yuusaku’s shoulder. “You’re starting to sound like Master’s dad. Maybe an overbearing older brother?” 

“More like his doctor.”

“Can you guys stop talking like I’m not here?”

 

* * *

 

“Any news on Tpye:Null’s location Specter?” 

With a shake of his head, he replied, “I’m afraid not Master Revolver. The last I’ve heard was a large monster sighting at Veepen Forest but even that was simply a false alarm. Wild Arcanine.” 

“And our hunt for the mythical Mew?”

“Also without results. The last sighting was years ago, sir.”

Revolver turned to face his second-in-command, mouth settled into a frown. “And why is that we are lacking in progress?”

“There is a reason why Mew is called mythical, Master.” 

The Beheeyem’s eyes flashed red before Revolver extended a hand. “No need, Beheeyem. We will get results eventually. We simply have to be patient.” The Pokémon’s eyes returned to its usual blinking. 

“And have we learned anything else from Sol Technology? I know our team has been working quite hard in decoding their files.”

Specter bowed his head. “Yes, we are only a few files away from finishing. We have learned that Sol Technology has hired someone to search for rumors and sightings of Type:Null. She goes by ‘Ghost Girl’ and has been employed for quite the price.” 

“Any chance that she can be swayed towards our side?” Revolver asked, frown gone and replaced with a face of pure neutrality. 

“Unless we one up Sol Technology's price, I sincerely doubt it sir. Ghost Girl has been working with Sol Technology for quite a number of years. I fear she has grown too attached to them to work for us.”

“Any ideas on her identity then?”

Specter smiled tightly. “I have my suspicions.”

“Then we best work on our investigation skills.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shrug. remember to check out vrqins and also to subscribe like and leave a review thanks


End file.
